Deleted Kiss
by xKlaroStylesx
Summary: My take on the deleted Klaroline kiss from 4x07.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! My take in how that deleted 4x07 kiss would have gone.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Caroline's eyes widened and body stilled, completely forgetting her surroundings as her mind flooded with a million question marks.

Klaus was kissing her.

Klaus Mikaelson was kissing her on the lips.

At the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant where everyone could see, including Tyler.

Yes, Caroline agreed to letting Klaus be her date to the pageant, with him still being under the assumption that she and Tyler were broken up. They ended up having a better time than she expected, much better actually.

Klaus was a great date. They laughed, drank champagne and indulged in meaningful conversations with each other. Caroline couldn't pretend she wasn't enjoying herself or his company. But nowhere did she expect them to go from talking about hummingbirds to him pressing his soft raspberry colored lips against hers.

\- _This is wrong, so wrong._

Caroline thought to herself as she realized she was doing nothing to stop him.

Why was she doing nothing?!

He at least deserved a slap to the face.

Though she and Tyler's break up was for show, they were still together behind closed doors. Tyler was still her boyfriend and the only man who should be kissing her, the only man she should want to kiss. But Klaus' lips on hers felt all kinds of right and that scared her more than anything.

\- _Stupid Klaus._

Caroline briefly moved her lips with his before she quickly caught herself.

Harshly pressing her hand against his chest, she pulled away.

"What the hell are you doing?" She abruptly asked.

Klaus was almost stunned by her question, as if he himself couldn't believe he made such a bold move. But he quickly composed himself. "I thought it was rather obvious, don't you love?" Klaus smirked.

"This is not the time for your obnoxious teasing comments." Caroline spat. "You kissed me. Why did you kiss me?"

"Well you, as others in this wretched town know, I quite fancy you."

She scoffed. "So, what that gives you some kind of open invitation to just kiss me whenever you feel like it!"

Klaus scrunched his forehead. "Caroline that's not-"

She backed away from his reach. "No. You kissed me, _here_. At a public event with my friends and family, where Tyler is sitting just across the path."

He stiffened at the mention of his disloyal hybrid.

"I thought he was a thing of the past?" He gritted his teeth.

Caroline opened then closed her mouth.

Can he just let her be angry for god's sake!

She scoffed. "Does it matter? He was still my boyfriend and someone I cared a lot about. Showing up here with you confuses people. I don't want _us_ to become the next Mystic Falls rumor."

"So there is an _us_?" Klaus teasingly grinned.

Caroline wanted to slap that adorable expression off his dimpled face.

She was so confused and angry, more with herself than Klaus. Conflicted on the simple kiss that she secretly wished was longer.

No. No.

Klaus is evil, selfish and sadistic. He's a terrible person and everything she shouldn't be attracted to. She was still with Tyler, she loved Tyler and liking anything about Klaus was not an option ever. No matter how appealing his accent was or his stupid dimples or the way he understood her like no one else, or that she didn't have to hide herself from him.

\- _Stupid, stupid Klaus!_

Caroline heavily sighed. "Klaus, I'm serious."

"So am I. But it seems to me you're more concerned of other people's opinions on what you're doing, instead of what it is you're actually doing."

Her heart was pounding loudly and aggressively in her chest. "That-that's not what I meant."

Klaus knowingly grinned as if he could hear all her inner thoughts.

\- _Could he be anymore frustrating?_

The flustered blonde pressed her lips together, sweaty palms and cloudy mind. "Look, I had a nice time but I think this is done."

"This?" He questioned.

"This date, or whatever you want to call it." She said motioning her finger between them.

"We had a deal." Klaus said darkly.

"Yeah and kissing wasn't part of it!" Caroline spat back. "You think you can do whatever you want but you can't, not with me.

Klaus opened his mouth to speak but Caroline was still going.

"Your stupid infatuation over me is ridiculous you know that, right? You fancy me?" She laughed. "How when you barely know me?"

His face darkened. "Now love, we both know that's not true."

Safe to say Klaus knew her better than her own friends. She hated admitting that.

Caroline shook her head. "Bottom line, you're a terrible person Klaus who has done nothing to help me besides for your own selfish gain. You tormented the guy I love and terrorized my friends and people I care about. And you're weird stalker whatever thing isn't flattering, it's weird. I'm in love with Tyler, he's the one I want. Nothing between me and you was ever going to happen, okay? The fact that I even entertained the thought of us possibly being friends was naive of me. I should have known I was signing a deal with the devil when I agreed to this. Trusting you in any way was a mistake, I will never make again."

So many half truths in everything she just screamed at him, she could barely believe it herself.

Klaus' face hardened and before she knew it, he was directly in front of her again.

Caroline could practically taste his breath. Their noses almost touching as his ocean blue eyes heavily bored into her's. She could even see the trim of sea green around his iris.

The loud pounding noise was her heart ready to fall out her butt. The close proximity making her anxious as she anticipated his next move.

He wouldn't dare try kissing her again after after all this, if the anger and hurt written all over his face wasn't proof enough.

Did she want him to kiss her again?

"It seems you've been working awfully hard brewing up that little list of yours, it almost sounded rehearsed."

She gulped at his threatening tone. "I meant all of it." Her voice coming out more shaky and soft than she intended.

Maybe hurting his feelings was what he needed to finally catch the hint.

Klaus nodded. "I too have entertained that thought...of being friends. Guess we both were rather blinded."

Caroline wanted to gasp but she couldn't.

"I've allowed a lot to be pushed aside, made negotiations and expressed mercy for _your_ sake and _your_ sake alone. I've shown weakness for _you_. A mistake _I,_ will never make again." He coldly claimed.

Why was him vocalizing what she already knew hitting her harder than it should?

What did he mean by that? Was he going to drop out her life after everything now?

The orchestra began to play loudly as the contestants walked back out for their final farewell, snapping Caroline out of her haze.

She nervously looked around smiling, wondering if anyone was watching them.

She caught a quick glimpse of Tyler who was thankfully wrapped up in a conversation with Hayley.

Last thing she needed was explaining any of this to him right now.

Caroline discreetly licked her dry lips before staring back at the hybrid. "I can't...you just can't do that, ever again okay?"

Her voice was breathless. Still taken aback by the unexpected kiss, this conversation and her conflicting emotions.

Klaus took another step closer, as if he was searching for another answer in her eyes but his face remained hard.

"Noted." He simply stated.

Before Caroline could even attempt at another word, he was already gone.

Her only reminder of his presence was her crumbled up old Miss Mystic Falls application left on the grass.

* * *

 **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED**


	2. Chapter 2

**By popular request, I wrote a part 2. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Everything happened so quickly.

One moment she and Klaus were having a nice time at the pageant then he kisses her and then he's gone.

Caroline felt sick inside, mainly because she didn't want him to leave. A big part of her wanted to go after him and apologize for what she said.

She wasn't angry at him for kissing her, she was angry at herself for wanting him to.

Klaus was so angry and disappointed, he had never looked at her like that before. It was more than a broken ego. She was breaking his heart.

This wasn't supposed to be difficult. Klaus was everything wrong and bad and obviously not right for her. So why was she having conflicting feelings about him? Why did she want him to kiss her when she's supposed to be in love with Tyler? Why was she feeling guilt for hurting him and having an urge to go after him and make amends?

She clutched her crumbled Miss Mystic Falls application, that Klaus carelessly threw on the ground, in her hands as she walked back into the mansion to gather her things.

The pageant was thankfully over just a few minutes after Klaus vanished. Caroline wasn't in a pageant mood anymore and just wanted to go home and yell into her pillow for the rest of the night.

She jumped when she walked into one of the dressing rooms and Elena was there as well.

"God Elena you scared me." The blonde said breathlessly.

"Sorry, Care." Elena faintly grinned as she hastily threw her change of clothes and other necessities in a bag.

"Looks like I'm not the only one in a rush to get out of here." Caroline claimed in a curious tone.

"Well, with Jeremy trying to kill me, Damon being distracting and Stefan hating me, kinda puts a damper on the pageant mood." Elena explained.

Caroline nervously nibbled on her bottom lip.

"Can I ask you something?"

The brunette answered with a nod.

She gulped. "When did you realize you were falling for Damon?"

Elena's head shot up.

"I mean, you were so in love with Stefan yet you began falling for someone else. How did you come to that realization after being in denial for so long?"

The question making her want to vomit.

Caroline did not approve at all of Elena's sudden feelings for Damon, to be honest she loathed the eldest Salvatore brother.

But she was in no position to judge her on having questionable feelings for questionable men. They were in the same boat now and Caroline needed advice without giving herself up.

"You actually want to know about me and Damon?" Elena laughed.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "No details, if there are any, just curious that's all."

The brunette sighed, sitting down in one of the chairs at a makeup table.

"It definitely wasn't planned, for starters. It would have been a lot easier on me and everyone if I shut my feelings for him off. But...I can't. Stefan was a great boyfriend and great guy who I did love with everything in me, I still love him but I realized I'm not _in love_ with him anymore, if that makes sense."

\- _More than you know._

Caroline thought.

She simply nodded. "And that's where Damon comes in?"

Elena grinned. "Damon, kinda just snuck up on me." She sighed. "I always felt something for him but becoming a vampire only intensified those already existing feelings. He's dangerous, manipulative and defiently nothing like Stefan but...he gets me. I can't explain it but he makes me feel, _everything_."

Caroline bit the inside of her cheek in an attempt to control her emotions.

"Coming to that realization was hard because I was so worried what people would think, what Stefan would think, but I couldn't pretend I wasn't feeling what I felt anymore."

"Even if you knew you'd possibly lose people close to you?"

Caroline's biggest fear of opening up about her feelings for Klaus was losing all her friends. No one shunned Elena for liking Damon but she was still losing.

The brunette sighed. "Sometimes, you have to make those leaps. Everyone isn't going to agree with every choice you make, so why not go for it? I don't know what, if anything, is happening between Damon and I but I wanna see where it goes. You could be missing out on something great if you don't take those chances. At least that's what I've been told." She concluded.

Could she? Be missing out on something great with Klaus? Could he give her everything she needs? They had eternity to figure everything out, Klaus could give her a fulfilled life.

This was too much, she's already talking about being in a relationship with him and having a possible future.

Coming out about her feelings for Klaus wouldn't be the same as Elena coming out about Damon. She would get the cold shoulder treatment from everyone and possibly kicked out of the little Scooby gang all together. That's what scared her more but, she can't ignore her feelings and she can't put her life on hold forever.

She liked Klaus and needed to tell him. She owed it to herself and him to see where this could go, her friends had to wait.

Caroline stunned that she finally admitted to herself what she felt for him; step one complete.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked when Caroline abruptly stood to her feet with her bag of clothes in hand.

For a second, she forgot Elena was even there.

"Umm, I just need to do something right now. Don't wait up for me okay?"

Elena was confused as much as she was curious, but nodded anyways.

In a flash Caroline was already in her car, heart speeding rapidly as she drove to the Mikaelson mansion.

* * *

The coward side of her wanted to detour back to her house and forget this ever happened, but the curious side of her knew she had to see this through.

Caroline couldn't live with herself if she didn't at least tell Klaus how she felt, and she didn't want him hating her either. Even though she doubted he did, she's never seen him that hurt before.

Who would have thought Klaus Mikaelson had a heart?

Her palms were sweaty as her hands tightly gripped the steering wheel. She almost forgot how huge Klaus' home was until she pulled into the driveway. Granted she hasn't been to his mansion since his family's ball, where he made her feel like the most beautiful gem with just a glance.

\- _Stop it Caroline!_

She cursed herself as she finally parked her car.

This was really happening. There was no turning back now.

Her stomach was in knots, hands a sweaty mess and mind clouded with possibilities.

Caroline rested her head back against the seat, eyes closed and taking deep breaths as she gave herself an inner pep talk.

She was being completely out of character putting herself out there like this.

Well, the worse that could happen would be Klaus rejecting her and wanting nothing to do with her.

An scenario she didn't even want to entertain.

Before she could second guess herself any longer, Caroline heavily sighed before opening the car door and climbing out.

She could hear her heartbeat thudding through her chest as she made her way towards his front door.

Caroline couldn't remember the last time she was this nervous for a confrontation; probably freshmen year when she started liking Matt. But this was no pointless high school crush, she was admitting her feelings to Klaus Mikaelson.

The man she's to see as evil and wrong but has been nothing but lovely to her. Who frustrates her every being because he understood her better than anyone and she couldn't even deny it. Who terrified her because he's capable of giving her _everything_ , making her feel _everything_.

She was tempted to turn around and hop back in her car till she realized she was already standing in front of his door.

\- _It's now or never._

Taking a deep breath, the nervous vampire knocked her fist against the door. It didn't take long for the door to open, revealing the hybrid standing behind it.

He defiently was not in the mood to talk to her, if the emotionless expression on his face was any indicator. But she needed to do this tonight before she goes back home, overthinks it and drops the situation completely.

That would be too easy. Easy wasn't going to get her to where she wants to go.

Caroline sighed with a small grin. "Hi."

Klaus didn't respond.

His face hard and stiff.

\- _Really, the silent treatment? Is he twelve?_

She thought, now feeling uncomfortable but she refused to leave.

Caroline gulped, looking around. "Wow, I almost forgot how huge this place is. Haven't been here since your family's ball. Seems like forever ago..." She softly laughed.

"What do you want, Caroline?" He coldly asked.

At least they weren't on no speaking terms anymore.

Caroline nibbled on her bottom lip. "I know you might not want to see me right now, but we need to talk."

Klaus shrugged. "I think we both said all that needed to be said."

Of course he was going to be difficult. It wouldn't be Klaus if otherwise.

"Can I come in?"

"No. I don't think you can." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Klaus-"

"What do you want from me, Caroline? You made it perfectly clear at the pageant that you want nothing to do with me. I'm a terrible person who has done nothing to help you besides for my own selfish gain, right?" Klaus spat back the hurtful words she threw at him earlier.

Caroline pressed her lips together.

"I'm not playing silly school girl games with you anymore, I've had enough. You can't use me as your punching bag then expect me to still be open arms when it's convenient for you. I won't be made a fool by you any longer. What's said has been said, nothing more is necessary and we both should just move on now." He claimed.

That stung.

"You hate me, you still have the Lockwood boy to fawn over, your friends and everything is right in your world again."

"I don't hate you." Caroline abruptly said.

Klaus' eyes slightly softened at her confession but he quickly brushed it off.

Contrast to popular belief and expectation, Caroline didn't hate Klaus and never has. Dislike, occasionally, but Caroline didn't know much about Klaus enough to hate him and he never directly hurt her.

But now she's falling for each discovery she made about him and it drove her insane.

She could hear the hurt in his voice with each word and, oddly enough, it pained her.

Just because Klaus acted like a big bad doesn't mean he was, not when he's with Caroline.

"I know I haven't exactly given you a reason to trust me and I understand you not wanting to talk but, just give me the opportunity to explain myself. Please."

Klaus raised a curious brow.

He knew Caroline was as stubborn as he was and would never beg. This had to be more serious than he anticipated.

With a heavy sigh, he opened the door wider gesturing for her to walk in.

Caroline entered the mansion, stunned by how its beauty, just like she remembered. Her eyes wandered around from the extended staircase to the ballroom where she and Klaus danced for the first time. Seemed emptier than she before but nonetheless extravagant.

The usual bright chandelier was dim and low.

"See something you like, love?"

His voice sent chills up her spine.

Caroline turned around to face him again. "I'll just never get over how gorgeous your home is. I'm sure you don't appreciate it, huh rich boy?" She teased.

"It has its charm." Klaus said with a small grin.

The tension not completely gone but definently lessened.

She playfully rolled her eyes before they caught the multiple moving boxes in the middle of the dining room.

No wonder it looked so empty.

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows as she turned to him again. "What's with all the boxes? Are you leaving?" Her question so soft as if she was afraid of his response.

Klaus was thrown off himself. He wasn't expecting her visit so he definently wasn't prepared to provide her an explanation for his departure.

"I am." He blankly stated.

Caroline scoffed. "When did you make that decision?"

"Why does it matter to you what I do?"

Okay so he's still mad, good to know.

She gulped. "Where are you going?"

"New Orleans. I think a nice change in scenery is well overdue, it was never the plan to stay in Mystic Falls permanently in the first place. I only came for Elena but now she's a vampire and is of no use to me any longer. Hence, there's nothing else keeping me here anymore." He coldly explained.

Ouch.

Caroline opened and closed her mouth a few times, thinking of what to say next.

It was hitting close to home that Klaus was packing up his life in Mystic Falls and moving away.

Moving away from her, and he wasn't shy about making that point clear.

If Caroline didn't drop by and waited till morning like she first planned, he would already be gone.

Selfish prick.

"So, that's it? You were just going to leave without saying goodbye?" Caroline asked.

He shrugged. "Wasn't exactly given the impression that you would care, in your mist of insulting me and whatnot."

Caroline threw her hands up in the air. "I'm sorry. Is that what you want to hear, Klaus? I'm sorry, okay!"

Klaus crossed his arms again.

"What I said..." She closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "I didn't mean it...I-I was just so frustrated!"

"Because of me?"

"Yes! No. I don't know." Caroline huffed, pacing in a circle and massaging her temples.

This wasn't going according to her plan.

She was letting her nerves get the best of her but she couldn't help it. Klaus and this whole situation made her anxious.

There was no going back now though. She was already here and Klaus was leaving, no more room for nervous breakdowns.

Caroline licked her dry lips before facing Klaus again. "You do frustrate me and you know you do, that's why you always have that stupid smug look on your face every time we're together. You do it on purpose and I still let you get to me, knowing your games and it's frustrating!"

"What is it that I do, exactly?" Klaus innocently asked.

She scoffed. "Like you don't know."

"Afraid not, love." He teasingly answered.

"Stop." Caroline demanded taking a step back. "Stop doing that. Stop acting like you don't know what I'm talking about, you always know! Stop doing things like digging up my old Miss Mystic Falls application because you want to get to know me. Stop being charming with your annoying teasing tone and making me forget who you are. Stop making me like you when I'm supposed to hate everything about you."

Klaus' eyes widened at her confession.

\- _Did she just say that?_

Caroline didn't give Klaus a moment to respond, clearly she was on a roll.

Klaus' demeanor calmed as he stared at her curiously and fondly.

Caroline growled. "Stop looking at me like that. I can't breathe with you looking at me like that so just stop!"

The hybrid was dumbfounded but also amused by how much of an affect he actually had on the baby vampire.

Caroline was losing it. Her words were jumbled and she looked as if she was in the verge of angrily crying.

She pressed her lips together and heavily sighed. Running her fingers through her blonde locks attempting to catch her breath.

"I-I don't understand what I feel for you or why, it's not right because you're _you_ and I'm _me_. We're on different teams. You've done so many awful things Klaus. Things that shouldn't be forgivable and I know that when I'm with my friends. But then...when it's just you and me, all judgment goes away. I don't forget what you've done but I don't hold it against you either, I don't want to. I like seeing the good before the bad in people, it's who I am and underneath all that rage and mayhem there's a man. The Klaus I see is the Klaus you hide from the world, but I catch myself caring for all sides of you." She confessed softly.

This was really happening.

If he wasn't so amazed, he'd pinch himself to prove he wasn't dreaming this.

"I wasn't mad at you for kissing me today, I was mad at myself for wanting you to. I was mad that I'm supposed to be in love with Tyler yet I craved your kiss. That's insane right?" She nervously laughed.

He shook his head. "I don't think you're insane at all, love."

"Ugh, you're doing it again." She softly said with a grin that Klaus reciprocated.

"Everyone always expects the best from me, expects me to do the right thing all the time. That was never a problem, until you. Until you were the only one who took the time to get to know me and make sure I was okay. The only person out of all of my supernatural friends to say it's not a bad thing to embrace that side of myself. You opened my eyes to newer and scarier possibilities that I'm not sure I'm ready for yet, I'm only 18. But I do know that...I like you, Klaus."

Klaus' eyes glazed over at Caroline's admission. His mouth was dry and body still.

"I like you and it has become harder and harder to deny it lately. It scares me that I want you just as much as it scares me that you want me."

"Caroline-"

She shook her head. "You're an a thousand year old species who has seen and done everything. It was intimidating having to live up to that. I'm just average, I haven't even scratched the surface of all that you've experienced."

"I can assure that there's one thing you're not Caroline Forbes, and that is average. You never have to be anyone but yourself with me." He said honestly.

She briefly smiled. Nodding while looking down at her feet briefly.

"Look, Klaus it took a lot for me to admit this, not just for my pride's sake but because I could possibly lose everyone I've ever cared about. If I wanted to see what could come out of this, I would be sacrificing so much and that's terrifying. But then there's the exciting part that makes me feel like it will all be worth it, that you'll be worth it." Her eyes hesitantly met his.

Klaus never expected the night to end like this.

After abruptly leaving the pageant, he took Caroline's rejection to heart. Only one person has managed to break his heart after capturing it so quickly, and that was the baby vampire standing in front of him.

He decided leaving Mystic Falls was best when he assumed all hope was lost with Caroline, not to mention this town was growing more unappealing by the second.

Never imagining she'd show up an hour later on his doorstep confessing her hidden feelings for him. Feelings he knew were there but was growing impatient with her delay of realizing it herself.

Yet here she was.

"I should go..."

Klaus was snapped out his thoughts from Caroline's voice.

One blink and she was already at the door.

He quickly grabbed her arm, spinning her around so they were face to face again.

Caroline's breath hitched as they were nose to nose, her back pressed against the door as his chest was inches from touching hers.

Klaus trapped her body between his and the door, his hands on the door and both sides of her head.

They heavily gazed into each other's blue eyes.

Caroline was at a loss of words, saying everything she needed to already. What more could he say now?

"Ask me to say." He softly demanded.

Well, there's that.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "What? Klaus-"

"Ask me to stay, Caroline."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"Sweetheart, you completely underestimate the affect you have on me." Klaus grinned.

She briefly grinned back.

"You don't realize how long I've waited for you to say everything you just said. To finally be honest with yourself, with me. The only reason I decided to stay in this toxic town after everything was you. I only decided to leave when I thought all hope was lost." He confessed.

Klaus has said a lot of heavy confessions to her in the past, she wasn't sure she could handle another one after what she just delivered to him.

"From the moment I met you, I was intrigued by the courageous baby vampire who wanted to live. Who shot down my every advance, which only made me desire for you more."

"So if I wasn't a bitch to you, you would have gotten the hint?" Caroline amusingly asked, much to Klaus' dismay but he chuckled.

"It would take a lot for me to give up on you, Caroline Forbes. Like, saying you want nothing to do with me for starters." Klaus teased back.

She laughed, sniffling. "You know I didn't mean that, right?"

"I know." Klaus nodded.

Caroline relaxed into his touch as his knuckles brushed against her soft cheek. Why was this so calming?

Klaus' eyes burning through her skin with admiration, Caroline could feel the blush creeping up her face.

His hand cupped the side of her face, his eyes searching for an answer in hers.

"Ask me to stay."

The coolness of his breath kissing her skin sent welcoming chills throughout her body.

It felt weird asking that of him, even if she wanted him to stay. That'd be selfish of her, oh god she was already being selfless with Klaus.

She's in deep already.

"Klaus-" Caroline sighed.

"Ask me to stay." He asked again.

The blonde nibbled on her bottom lip briefly. "You can't kiss me again."

He grins, sliding a strand of hair out her face. "Ask me to stay, Caroline." Ignoring her plea.

Caroline hoped that might distract him but Klaus is nothing but persistent. Oddly, that was something she secretly liked

about him. A guilty pleasure of hers.

She would love to be kissed by him again, a real kiss where they both enjoyed it.

This was becoming too real too fast.

If she asked him to stay, that would mean they would give this a chance. That meant Caroline would be leaping into the unknown of Klaus Mikaelson.

Was she ready for all that he was and could give her?

Klaus felt so infinite. There was no going back to average after him. He was 1000 years old who has seen and done almost everything. That was as intimidating as it was thrilling. All he could show her, new experiences for her to live, worlds he can take her to and heights she never knew were possible. But there were also possibilities and experiences she could show him as well.

Could she handle him ruining her in the best way?

Caroline's body was shaking, mind reeling and fingers fidgeting. She wanted him here, she wanted to see this through.

It was all or nothing.

Caroline's lips trembled before she spoke. "Stay."

Her voice so soft if Klaus didn't have supernatural hearing, he wouldn't have heard her.

Klaus softly exhaled in relief.

He knew this wasn't easy for her, he didn't want it to be. This was a decision she needed to take seriously, given all that she would giving up; though it was ridiculous she felt she couldn't just _be_ with her so called friends.

He wanted to be the one who challenged her and made her want more. He could give her more, everything she wants and needs.

Klaus wanted to be _it_ for Caroline and vice versa.

A sweet grin crossed his face as he stared down at the nervous blonde vampire.

She was so damn beautiful even with tearful puffy eyes and red cheeks. He wish he could capture this moment on paper; the night she chose him.

He cleared his throat, feeling a slight knot in his throat. "Well, now that we covered that part, let's discuss what _that_ means hm?" Klaus smirked.

Caroline nodded with a grin. "What it means is that you're not selling this beautiful home before you have another party."

Klaus rolled his eyes making Caroline laugh.

"Caroline."

She placed her hand on top of one of his that was on the side of her face. "I'm only teasing. I do want to see where this could go, I wouldn't have embarrassed myself with that confession if I wasn't serious. No more games, no more denial I promise. I'm giving you a chance so use it wisely, got it?"

"You know how sexy you sound ordering me around? If it were anyone else I would have dragged their heart across the floor by now." Klaus stated with a smile..

"I guess I should I feel pretty special, huh?" She teased.

"Always."

Caroline playfully swatted him against his chest.

Klaus caught her hand and pulled her closer so their breaths brushed each other's lips.

She couldn't deny that her eyes wandered down to his tempting red lips. Only experiencing the taste of his lips once and she was already fantasizing about them.

The hybrid shamelessly expressed his want for her through his eyes and Caroline has never felt so desired in her life.

"Caroline..."

"Hmm?" She hummed. Dragging her eyes back up to his face.

"May I kiss you now?"

It was almost laughable how shy Klaus seemed in this moment.

The usual smugness was gone. He was acting like a teenage boy asking to kiss a girl after their first date. It was odd but incredibly adorable, even though he wouldn't think so if she told him.

Blood rushed from her head to her core, imagining tasting his lips again. The sinful lips that took her breath away with just a surprise peck.

This kiss wouldn't be a quick surprise though, it would be lasting which only made Caroline more eager.

She leaned into him more so they were now chest to chest and her eyes stuck on his lips.

Caroline nibbled on her bottom lip, nodding. "Please."

Her tone much more breathless than she anticipated but she didn't have time to dwell on that as Klaus' mouth already molded against hers.

He was urgent and demanding but so damn good.

She has imagined kissing Klaus before, as awful as that might sound given that she's been in a relationship, but this surpassed her expectations. Their mouths gracefully moving together as if they've kissed on a regular basis.

Caroline gasped when Klaus bit her bottom lip then probing his tongue into her mouth. They both softly moaned into the exchange, feeling the rush of being together like this

Caroline felt as if she was floating on a cloud. Her mind hazy as his tongue tasted the inside of her mouth, as her own tongue clashed with his while indulging in the moment.

It was as if their mouths were made for each other's.

Klaus could still taste the faintness of champagne lingering on her pink lips. So sweet and perfect.

He grabbed her by the waist and pressed her back against the front door. His hands traveling from her waist down to her hips. He couldn't get enough, feeling her and touching her and the surreal thought that she was actually allowing him to do so.

Of all the times he's imagined this moment, he didn't think it would happen so soon. Caroline surprised him and he wasn't a man who was easily surprised.

She deserved to be worshipped. He wanted to be the one to show her how beautiful she actually is.

Caroline tugged on his hair; he hadn't even realized she wrapped her arms around his neck. She tilted his head to seek a better angle, deeply moaning into another kiss.

He let her take control for awhile after all, he did like a woman who knew what she wanted and Caroline Forbes wanted him.

Their hips ground into each other's roughly, making Klaus groan in her mouth at the contact of their clothed centers making contact.

"God Klaus..." Caroline moaned, breaking their heated kiss and leaning her head back against the door.

Klaus nearly came on the spot just from hearing her moan his name. He stared with hungry and lustful eyes.

Her porcelain neck on display for him. The hybrid took that as an invitation to lower his head towards the flesh.

Caroline didn't mean to let his name slip from her lips, stroking his ego even more, but she couldn't hold it in. His kisses were hypnotizing and his hips were sinful.

Caroline hissed when she felt his teeth scrape her neck but contently sighed when his tongue swept over the wound.

He was careful not to let his venomous fangs drop. They needed to work up to blood sharing first.

She bit down on her lip with closed lids, simply indulging in the pleasurable feel of him exploring her neck with licks and kisses.

Klaus' hips continued to move up into hers which only added to the pleasure. Caroline's fingers snaked into his curls, keeping his face as close as possible.

"You're so beautiful." Klaus whispered against her collarbone.

Caroline grinned to herself at his compliment, moving her core against his rhythmically which elicited a groan from the hybrid.

She was wondering how a simple kiss resulted in them practically dry humping against Klaus' front door.

This felt too damn good to be considered wrong. Caroline couldn't remember the last time she was so enthused from just making out with someone. She's never felt this wanted and she's never wanted someone so much.

But as amazing as this felt, she knew if they didn't stop then they would have sex. Not that Caroline was opposed but, not like this. Not when she still has a lot on her mind, lose ends to mend and things to figure out; like how to explain all of this to Tyler.

She wasn't looking forward to that confrontation but it was something that had to be done. She wanted everything to be settled with her friends before she moved forward with Klaus.

Klaus would be a new beginning, a fresh start.

When he cupped her breasts through her dress, Caroline knew they needed to stop.

No matter how burning his large hands felt over just her clothes.

With one more desperate moan as he began kneading her mounds, Caroline tugged on his hair to lift his head up from her neck so they were now face to face again. Her hands pressed against his chest to create space between their bodies. Both breathless and flustered.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Klaus asked with concern in his tone, lowering his hands.

She nodded, liking the fact that he was more concerned about her well being than his hard on.

"Yeah. Nothing is wrong at all, trust me." Caroline smiled, reassuring him that he did nothing wrong.

"This is really, really nice..." She softly confessed, nibbling on her lip.

"If you keep doing that, I won't be held responsible for my actions." He mused, cupping one side of her face with one hand, stroking her cheek lightly with the pad of his thumb.

She sighed, trying not to get lost in him again. "I'm totally going to regret saying this but, I think we should slow down a little...for now."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "I got the impression you were quite enjoying yourself, love." He smirked.

Caroline blushed. "I was, a lot actually. I'm not saying I don't want to because I obviously do..."

"Hmm..." Klaus smuggly hummed, brushing his nose against hers.

She fought back a moan. "But I still have some things to figure out and explaining to do. And you should know that I'm technically still with Tyler, we didn't really break up."

"I know." Klaus sighed.

She furrowed her brows. "How?"

He grinned. "I've been around for a thousand years Caroline you think I can't differentiate between a real and fake break up? Not to mention, the Lockwood boy has very little talents as is and being a convincing actor isn't one of them."

"Hey! Don't be mean." She scolded, not being able to hold back a small laugh.

Klaus pulled her by the waist so they were chest to chest. His arms safely wrapped around her body, leaving a sweet kiss on her nose and cheek.

Caroline smiled at the affection, never taking Klaus Mikaelson for the gentle type.

"Take all the time you need. I waited this long just to kiss you, I can wait a little longer for the whole thing." He began. "When you're with me, if you choose so, I want it to be something you want. I want to be who you want, and for you not to be ashamed or scared about it. Not worrying about Elena, Tyler or anyone else."

Reality was hitting harder and harder.

"And just know, that if you do decide to give us a real chance, I'll never let you go."

Caroline sucked in a breath at Klaus' promise.

Suddenly she wanted to take back what she said about waiting.

Klaus was overwhelming and extreme but he was exactly what she needed.

"Okay." Caroline agreed, casually pecking his lips which stunned them both.

They were already acting like a couple who have been together for years.

It was almost scary how comfortable he made her feel.

Klaus reciprocated the kiss, gradually deepening it with his tongue.

Caroline allowed herself to enjoy it for awhile. Moans swallowed by his mouth, her hands brushing over his stubble cheeks as they cuffed both sides of his face, and her body already craving to be destroyed by his.

She planted one more kiss on his lips before leaning back with her hands still on his face. "You're not making this easy."

"I didn't intend to." Klaus smirked, grabbing one of her hands and kissing the palm.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I really should go."

Klaus nodded. "May I at least drive you home?" He offered.

They were both aware that Caroline drove herself to Klaus' place but she didn't question it. She wanted to be with him as much as she could tonight, who knows when they'll have time alone after she breaks the news to her friends and Tyler.

But she was ready for that, at least she thinks.

This evening took such a huge turn. From Klaus storming off to Caroline storming after him to heartfelt confessions to passionate make out sessions.

One surprise kiss literally changed everything for the both of them and Caroline couldn't be more excited.

"Okay, but no funny business." Caroline said, poking her finger towards him.

He chuckled, putting his hands up in defense. "No funny business."

She pressed her lips into a wide grin as Klaus reached behind her to open the door, leading her out the mansion and closing the door behind him.

* * *

 **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**


End file.
